


The mistletoe - a short Christmas story

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: "Should I get my hands on the person who did this," thinks Karl Horstmayer for the umpteenth time today, "then he will be brought before the court-martial and shot."
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The mistletoe - a short Christmas story

"Should I get my hands on the person who did this," thinks Karl Horstmayer for the umpteenth time today, "then he will be brought before the court-martial and shot."

Someone has sneaky and quietly hung a mistletoe above the entrance to one of the shelters. It's a little off the main trench, in a less used part of it, but that only adds to the flow of visitors from all three war nations. Most of the men exchange gifts there or hug each other in friendship, but then there are people like Ponchel. Who has been there 4 times today and smooched with poor Jörg in a very indecent way. And then those Scots, standing under the innocent mistletoe, telling shaggy jokes to everyone who doesn't want to hear them. Horstmayer shakes his head.

And then he looks up and sees well-known, high-gloss boots on the ladder that leads down to him. Apparently he gets a visit from his favorite enemy and lover – Lieutenant Audebert. Karl is not in the right mood today, but that doesn't prevent the French from hugging him passionately. Karl’s mood does become a little less grim after he is kissed.

"What are you doing?" chirps the Frenchman. They start a very animated conversation. Karl notices after a while and somehow incidentally that they have turned somewhere around the corner. There are no Christmas trees donated by the Kaiser where they are now, the trench is untidy. There is no one here except both of them. At some point Camille stops, but Karl is that much focused on him and on what he says that he doesn't notice where they are.  
  
Audebert is silent and looks at him for a long time. His eyes are getting red.

  
  
"What's the matter?"

The French sighs. "You prussian fool," he says affectionately and kisses him. And what a kiss that is! Endless. And very wet since the Frenchman started to cry. And then they just stand there and hug each other very tightly. And whenever Karl wants to disentangle, Camille grabs him and doesn't let him go.  
  
There’s the sound of a loud clearing of the throat behind them.

"When the _Herren Offiziere_ are done, we would also like to take our turns," says Jörg, who is very red in the face and pointing first to the mistletoe hanging over Karl and Camille and then to the soldiers standing in a queue behind him and Ponchel.

" _Selbstverständlich_ ," says Horstmayer, grabs Audebert by the hand and they disappear together around the next corner. To exchange a few more hugs and kisses in peace. Because they don't need a damn mistletoe for that. But these French are really sneaky bastards. To think that Camille cheated and distracted him so much that he missed the mistletoe hanging above them. This has to be avenged. But maybe later. Because it's Christmas.


End file.
